1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing and bundling newspapers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Americans spend about four billion dollars a year to discard 140 million tons of solid waste, much of which is recyclable. It is estimated that twenty-five percent of this waste is newspaper and other paper periodicals.
Others have suggested apparatuses in which such paper waste could be stored and bundled for recycling. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,794 to Lindholm; U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,214 to Bailey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,381 to Coenen, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,903 to Lasher.
However, none of these apparatuses are both inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.